


We can survive

by Rafaperez



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Choira, Coma, F/M, House of X, Powers of x, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafaperez/pseuds/Rafaperez
Summary: Moira fails to change the destiny of her 10th life and now it's up to Charles to convince Destiny to help him save her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a muti-chapterr story. I hope you enjoy and leave reviews.

<strike></strike>

_I don't hang on every word that they say_

_Just as long as you're a part of my day_

_Everything I do I do it for you_

_I'm lost in your love, and I've always been true_

_So hold on we can survive_

**Cristina Taddonio-Hold on**

Charles stared at Moira Mactaggert, lying in the bed from Hank's lab. He couldn't believe that the woman he'd loved, from who he'd been separated from during the war to marry another man, finding her again, who then faked her own death with the Legacy virus and found again was now there, in a coma after a long battle against the Sentinels, after they defeated the enemies.

But she wasn't an human, as she had reveled she was a mutant too, who had already lived 10 lives with her power to reincarnate, but now it would be her last life. As she'd shown him, Destiny threatened her that if she failed in this life with the mutants, she wouldn't reincarnate again. They had lost so much time in this life, apart.

"_Is it good?"_

"_Like always, Lilandra. Thank you."_

"_You don't need to thank me." The woman told him with a smile._

_Charles was at his library in the mansion, where he was drinking the eta Lilandra had made him and the woman was behind his wheelchair smiling toward him and he smiled back, caressing her black hair, which was brushing against his shoulder and then she bent down, meeting his lips and they kissed._

_Her hand slipped to his shoulder to support herself while they deepened the kiss, but then Charles heard Moira's thoughts, who had been living at the Muir Island but now was here and he broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against her to regain his control._

_Moira was there right now, with Banshee and his heart sink for a moment, seeing the image in his mind of the beautiful woman entering the mansion with the blonde man, her hair wet and she smiled, taking off her raincoat and looking around, searching for Charles._

"_We've got guests."_

_He really liked her, they got along well and she understood him, mas there would always be a part of him that would love Moira, even after she'd broken up their engagement and now was with Banshee and he, with Lilandra._

"You can't leave me Moira, not now." The telepath whispered, stopping his wheelchair beside her bed and then he held her hand, pale and cold, squeezing it and then, kissing her skin. "We can survive this."

But she didn't move and even with his powers and with two fingers on his temple, Charles couldn't make her wake up. He raised his face without letting go of her hand, seeing her with her eyes still closed like she was asleep, her auburn hair framing her face over the pillow and for a moment, he feared forgetting the color of her eyes, of her voice.

_I love you Charles._

Scott, Kitty Pride, Wolverine and Hank, both exhausted from the battle, where they had lost some friends, seeing the sentinels chasing mutants, evacuating the school with Erik and Jean's help to a safe place.

And now, after a long battle where they had won, creating a camouflager to make them invisible to the sentinels so they could destroy them and, making peace with the government, arresting the responsible for the sentinels, the x-men could see the fear from their leader in losing the woman he loved and who and helped them.

"Do you really want to help her?"

The five mutants turned around and saw a woman without face, using a helmet, in the middle of the lab, staring at Charles and Moira and the telepath stared at her back, serious ans suspicious while reading her mind, seeing she wasn't trying to hide anything.

"Destiny." He said ,educated and cold while still holding Moira's hand, blocking her from the other woman. "We've finally met."

"Who the hell are you?" Logan asked, approaching Charles and showing his claws t the woman.

"Destiny." Charles replied without averting his gaze from her, still reading her mind and then he frowned, seeing her true intentions. "I thought you were here to kill her."

"Who? The doctor?" Scott asked, confused, staring at them and the telepath nodded.

"I don't need to worry about that, she's already running out of time." The woman said coldly, without looking at Moira, but to Charles. "She won't wake up. All her reincarnations and tragedies caused by her mistakes finally affected her powers."

That was like a chock to Charles, who felt something cold grip his heart while he turned to Moira, squeezing harder her hand, his mouth dry and eyes burning while Hank ran toward his computer and the others rounded Charles, staring at Destiny, who didn't move.

"I won't give up on her." Charles said lowly, but firm without looking at her and she asked:

"Would you do anything for her?"

"Of course I'd."

"Her destiny will only change if her mistakes made in her past lives are corrected and, if it happens, the only version of her who will realize the changes would be this. I'm only telling you this because I want to help our specie, I'm not doing it for her."

"But that's impossible..." Hank said staring at the professor, confused. "It wouldn't be just a time travel, but in different realities."

"I know..." He replied staring at Moira and then he caressed his cheek with her hand, feeling her skin cold, but still it was her and he kissed it, before depositing it over the bed, his heart beating fast, but his face serious while he started at Destiny.

"It's possible to make this travel combing her powers with yours, Kitty."

"But... It's dangerous professor." The girl told him, scared. "Even with a powerful mind, your mind and body could end up suffering fatal damages."

"I'm going to risk it. If there's a chance to help Moira and the others mutants, I'll."

"I can do this travel , my body can regenerate right?" Logan suggested, turning to Charles and putting his hand over his shoulder, but Charles only smiled, taking a step toward Destiny in his wheelchair, saying:

"But it has to be me, right?"

"Exactly."

"She must be lying sir." Scott said, walking toward him but Charles raised his hand,s topping him and then taking two fingers to his temple again:

"I'm a telepath, remember?" And the, he told Destiny. "We can start."

_We can survive, Moira. _He thought hard, imagining the woman sitting in bed and nodding.

_I know._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

_I don't know_

_What I'm supposed to do_

_Haunted by the ghost of you_

_Take me back to the night we met_

**Lord Huron-The night we met**

"You have 8 lives to prevent her from making mistakes. If your mind endure it."

Charles laid on the bed beside Moira's, looking to the side so he could stare at her and not Destiny, determinate while staring at her pale face and then, he felt Kitty's gently but right now trembling hands reach his head.

"Are you sure, professor?"

"I am, let's start it, I trust you."

His versions of the other realities, in the moment they received him, would understand what was happening, so it'd be easier for him to go to the other realities without letting them confused and, if it went right saving Moira's realities, she wouldn't keep reincarnating over and over again, but every version of her would live their own lives in their timelines, in the moment he'd help the last version of Moira, was what Destiny had told him.

Kitty took a deep breath while Charles stayed still and he closed his eyes, feeling her fingers against his temples and for a moment, all his thought left his mind and it was like entering a dark and deep tunnel in a roller coaster, followed by a intense pain in his head and he screamed.

When Charles woke up on the floor, he saw he was in a resting room and dressed in a suit and, to his surprise, he still could walk. Charles supported himself on the small couch so he could stand up and he took a hand to his head, still in pain while his memories started to return and then, his eyes widened, looking around.

"We did it..." Destiny had shown him everything his other versions would be doing in every reality, similar to his own and he now knew which one this was. The day he'd given an interview that changed the world, the one where he'd told he was a mutant.

And then he was shocked. In a few hours Moira Kinross, not Mactaggert would take a flight to meet him, where she'd end up dying in a plane crash. He quickly left the place, finding Hank and Alex outside, both younger and without the exhausting from battles marking them, but he didn't have time to lose, he needed to go to Scotland, find Moira in the airport before she took that flight.

"Hank, we need the Blackbird, we're going to Scotland!"

"But... Okay." The beast agreed, seeing the man's worried face so he didn't ask anything more and took them back to the mansion where the Blackbird was and soon, the were flying over the ocean.

Charles was trying to reach Moira's mind and then, entered the mind from one of the flight attendant's reading the flight list and saw the one who was going to Washington had already left, an hour early and his heart sink before finding Moira's mind. She was sat by the window of the airplane, thoughtful while staring at the ocean below them.

"Moira..."

The woman heard her name being called in her mind and she blinked in confusion, brushing her hair from her face and looking around, but everybody seemed asleep. That voice seemed so familiar...

"What did you say professor?" Alex asked curiously, siting beside him and seeing the man's worried face.

"Listen to me, I don't have much time to explain but an airplane is going to crash in the ocean in some minutes and we need to save the passengers... There's a woman there who..."

"You don't need to ask, we're going to save them." Alex promised smiling, ready to help and Hank nodded, making Charles smile, proud of them while he out the coordinators in Hank's mind and then, the beast started turning the engines and Charles entered the nearest coast guard's mind to make them send a ship, controlling their minds so they would change rote.

In minutes they reached the where the airplane was staring to crash toward the ocean. Hank, Alex and Charles watched it crash in shock before they started moving knowing they had little time and Hank landed the blackbird above the airplane to easy the passengers' rescue.

Alex used his powers as careful as he could, using the laser to open a hole on the airplane's roof, knowing soon the water would enter and Hank helped Charles and him to pull inside, listening to screams and seeing the smoke from one of the turbines along with the water, staring to fill the airplane from the broken windows.

Some passengers had died in the crash and others were hurt and disoriented and the two mutants started to help them to get free from the seat-belts and climb through the hole toward the blackbird as the water now reached their knees.

Charles then heard Moira's mind, weak but alive coming from one of the seats behind and he ran to her with difficult due the luggage and the water in the corridor, now reaching his waist and he saw her, unconscious and with a cut on her forehead which was bleeding.

"Hey you're going to be okay... open your eyes please." Charles murmured, freeing her from her seat-belt and taking one hand to her forehead gently while he used his mind to wake her up, knowing that with a head injury it would be dangerous to stay unconscious.

Her green eyes blinked in confusion at Charles and he felt a huge relied while helping her to stand up and then he put one of her arms around his neck guiding her to where Alex was helping a man and the younger said:

"Professor, the ship's here so we can put the rest of the passengers there."

"Alright." And Alex helped Charles with Moira so she could go to the ship and as much as he wanted to check on her again, he knew there were still people who needed their help so he and Alex with some man from the ship started helping.

When the last passenger was safe, Charles went to the ship, seeing the confusion of the captain fr being there but also happy for helping and the telepath thanked him before finding Moira, who was sat on the floor while Hank was checking her injury.

Charles felt a huge relief while he walked toward her and it seemed like the time had slowed down, as if it had been minutes and not seconds to him to reach her, seeing her fine with her we hair falling over her shoulders, a more serene expression on her face after surviving the accident and he knelt down in front of her and Hank left them with a smile.

"You saved me." Moira whispered in surprise while opening a smile, her heart beating faster while seeing the man from early in front of her.

She then hugged him to to thank the man, surprising Charles, who even knowing she wasn't the Moira from his reality still was Moira, with the same touch, skin, heart and he hugged her back, happy for feeling her alive, before they broke the touch and then, with the shock from the accident decreasing, she seemed to finally recognize him and she shook her head.

"You're professor Charles Xavier... you were in the TV this morning and then I decided to go find you..."

"Yes Moira, my dear..."

The woman was surprised at hearing her name from him, asking herself what kind of mutation was his, maybe a telepath and then she felt her body melt when Charles took off his coat, even it being wet and put it over her shoulders and then gently he raised his hand, running his fingers over the cut on her forehead, which had been cleaned by Hank and he murmured:

"We need to out a band-aid here."

Moira felt her heart beat faster then before at the man's touch so gentle, making her think that just because she had reincarnate and seen the flaws from her past life husband, it didn't mean she couldn't be happy and meet another man ans she sighed softly while staring at him, so close and her skin flushed while his fingers lowered to her cheek, caressing her and saying:

"Exactly." And seeing her frown he told her, amused: "I'm a telepath."

"Have you been reading my mind, Mr. Charles Xavier?" She pretended to be annoyed, but was smiling and Charles opened a beautiful smile, finding her hand and squeezing it and although reading her surprise at his touch, she didn't avert him and he told her, sincere:

"I know it seems confusing but I came here to find you."

Moira's lips parted in surprise before opening a beautiful smile, knowing they'd have time to know each other better and she told him, squeezing his hand back and making Charles' heart melt:

"Thank you.

And then Charles felt his mind being pulled back, the pain in his head returning and when he realized it, he was on the bed in the lac again, staring at the ceiling and then seeing Destiny and the other mutants staring at him, worried.

"Well done. You managed to save her second life, changing her destiny there. But your work is far from being done." Destiny told him with her cold voice and Charles raised a hand to his head which was hurting and then he closed his eyes again, getting ready to the next travel.

**Tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

<strike></strike>

_Even though we boarded them up_

_Chandelier still flickering here_

'_Cause I can't pretend it's okay when it's not_

_It's a death by a thousand cuts_

**Death by a thousand cuts-Taylos Swift**

Moira was sat in her lap staring at a red and small bottle in front of her. After years of research, there was the cure for that mutation, that illness and she'd announce it in the next day to her superiors. No one would have to suffer with that, having to hide but have a normal life, she'd be able to have a normal life.

But then why was she feeling so empty? She had a work that challenged her, a man? She'd had many men but she never dedicated them much time always busy with her researches and they hadn't been important to her, so why did she felt like that?

The woman massaged her forehead and the turned the lights of the lab off deciding to have some hour of sleep in her room.

Charles raised a hand t his right temple massaging it while he looked around. He was in his wheelchair in his office at the school and he closed his eyes, organizing his thoughts.

He was only in his second travel but he was already feeling the exhaustion along with the headaches but he didn't have time to that so he walked toward the room where was the Cerebro to try reach Moira's mind.

He reached the room, holding the helmet and then put it seeing million of minds, searching for the red spot that would be Moira, a mutant, fact that still surprised him, who had she managed to hide this from him for so many realities.

He then saw Moira, but she was bitter version from the one he knew, having chosen a different path, focusing only in her work. She was laying in a couch in her lab but even though her eyes were closed, she was still woken up, lost in thoughts and then he entered her mind.

_Moira Kinross?_

_W-who are you? _The woman thought, scared, being caught off guard and she opened her eyes, sitting and looking around the dark and empty room and he calmed her down:

_I'm not an enemy and this is happening in your mind._

_Are you a mutant? _She asked, cold and distrustful.

_I am, you've heard about me. Charles Xavier. _He kept going without letting himself become sad at her words and the way she had received him, knowing she'd gone though a lot and that being a mutant and alone in that world wasn't easy.

At the sound of his name Moira felt her heart beat faster, remembering about her past life where she'd wanted to meet him and then about her decision in her third life about not going after him, thinking that maybe she needed to use that life to search for a cure for that mutation while he'd wanted everybody to accept their powers.

But still so during college she'd watched him from afar, seeing his smile and always seeing the best in humans and mutants but Moira couldn't think like him, she had to live and die and live again, having to hide what she knew and it was exhausting.

_What you want from me? _She asked distrustfully and Charles said:

_We need to talk face to face. _They needed to talk, he needed to help her or then stop her for her own good and also for the others.

_I don't have much time, tomorrow will be a very busy day. _Something was telling her that this talk was about the serum, was he going to try to stop her from showing it to the world?

_I know, and it's about that we need to talk. _Charles made a pause and Moira could feel in his voice the urgency and importance of that so she decided to give him a chance. _I can be here in two hours._

_Okay. _Moira agreed with a sigh before feeling him leave her mind and the woman then stood up to get ready for that meeting with professor X, feeling anxious, tired but also curious.

Two hours later Moira was standing at the door of her Institute, seeing the aircraft landing a few feet from where she was and then a handsome and bald man with very vivid blue eyes descend in a wheelchair, going toward the woman with a smile.

Charles could feel it wouldn't be easy to make her change her mind about her research seeing the defensive posture of this Moira, but he wouldn't give up on her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Moira Kinross, as I told you I'm Charles Xavier or, professor X." And he offered his hand and the woman uncrossed her arms, squeezing his hand with a polite smile although her heart was beating faster at the vision of the man in front of her, who she had watched from afar so many times and she felt uncomfortable knowing this conversation would be difficult.

Moira led them to her office in the lab where she offered coffee and then she sat in front of him, crossing her hands over her knees and waiting for Charles to begin.

"I imagine you know the reason I'm here." He started, becoming more serious, his voice sounding softly but worried too and she nodded.

"Because of my research about the x-gene."

"Exactly. This cure, as you call for our mutation can't be reveled, my dear." _My dear. _The words he always used when he was talking to Moira and they seemed to catch her off guard, seeing her cheeks became lightly red at his last words, more worried and softly.

_Why did he called her like that? Were these words normal for him? _Moira thought frowning with her heart beating fast before she remembered the man in front of her could read minds, what made her blush even more and he opened a small smile admitting:

"I only use them with you."

"With me?" And then confused she started at the blue eyes, distrustful and curious at the same time of the why of her heart beat so fast near him. "Who are you? really"

The two stared at each other for some seconds, her green eyes watching the blue ones and for a moment time seemed to have frozen, both hearing the others heartbeats and in that moment Charles just wanted to hold her, but he broke the silence:

"I promise I'll explain you soon but before, I need you to destroy everything you have about this cure." Charles told her urgently, feeling his head hurt but ignoring it while staring at her. "You need to."

"Are you out of your mind?|" She told him loudly, standing up angry and tuning her back to him, staring at her lab from the window. How dare he suggested her something like that "I've spent almost 2 decades doing this research to find the cure for mutants like me-"

"You don't need to be cured!" Charles told her in the same tone, frustrated while walking toward her and holding her arm firm but gently, before turning her to him and then e lowered his voice, his eyes shinning: "Please, hear me."

Moira started at the hand that was holding her arm, trying to pull it back but they way he had asked her to listen to him and then staring at his desperate eyes she lowered her walls and sighed, giving him a chance to talk.

"Okay."

"This serum can't exist,t he govern will use in mutants against their will. They don't need that, you don't need that." Charles told her, wanting to show the woman that as much as that mutation made her feel different, alone, it didn't have to be like that.

_Because thanks to this mutation, we could meet each other._

"What?" She asked in surprise listening to his last words in her head, staring at him confused but Charles only shook his head and then she released her arm from his grip. "I won't allow the govern to use it against anyone's will."

"You're being naive and you know it." He told her gently, shaking his head. He had been like that in the past, but she stared at him, serious:

"

"I can give you my word that I won't allow them to do that, I just want to give a chance to the mutants who want to have a normal life."

"You can't Moira and it's not because I don't trust you, I don't trust in the man from the govern, I've seen that before." He sighed and the woman shook her head, leaving the telepath and going to her lab where her serum and the computer with all the data were and she grabbed the bottle, staring at it with a heavy heart.

_How can I destroy all this work, based only in this man's words? Even if he's a telepath?_

"Believe me, it'd be the best choice. You can start another research to try to help them, not cure because there's nothing to be cured. You don't need to be cured."

The woman parted her lips and then closed her eyes, shaking her head lightly while holding the bottle firmly and Charles stopped behind her, resting a hand on her shoulder, feeling all her emotions invade him, waning to help her.

"I can't Charles. This research is all that I have."

"You're not alone Moira and your mutation doesn't need to be seen as a illness or a curse, but a gift." He told her seriously, turning her to him again and the woman opened her eyes which were shinning and she told him low, angry:

"It's easy for you, you don't have to reincarnate over and over again, always being born with the memories of what you've already lived!"

"It's never been easy for me, my dear. Hearing and trying to control all these voices in my head around me..." Her words didn't make him sad, but made him understand the Moira from his reality, thinking about how she must had felt, hiding all she knew, reincarnating with her previous memories.

Moira stared at him with her eyes shinning and lips parted, trying to find the words while regretting the way she'd talked to him without thinking first and then Charles pulled her gently in an embrace, making her fall in his arms, surprising her. The man ran a hand gently on her back, playing with the end of her ponytail and she felt so calm for a moment, for the first time since her fist life.

Charles felt the pain in his head increase and he massaged his temple and Moira left his arms, staring at him worried, asking:

""Do you want a painkiller?

But he denied, staring at the woman and at the serum and then told her with his voice low and imploring , knowing she was running out of time:

"Believe me, destroy this for your own safety..."

"You talk as if you know what will happen. But how?"

"You showed me." And then, to her shock Charles took two fingers to his temple, showing in her head what the Moira from his reality had seen.

Moira covered her mouth in shock, seeing the image of her lab in fire, her colleagues dead and she, ready to be burn by a mutant, but Charles interrupted the image, not wanting to make her suffer further and she fell to her knees, catching her breath.

"Now you understand?"

Moira couldn't talk while staring at the floor and remembering what she'd seen, what her other version had seen happen to her and her colleagues, feeling Charles' eyes staring at her in worry.

Slowly she raised up, supporting herself on the table and then she held the bottle again without looking a Charles, her bangs covering her eyes and she asked:

"If I chose not to destroy it, are you going to control my mind?"

"I don't want to have to invade your mind, but if it's for your own good, I'd do that even if you and I hated myself for that later." Charles told her, his fingers still on his temple staring at her ,worried.

And then Moira threw the bottle on the floor, pushing the computers and then she grabbed a lighter from the pocket of her lab coat and started burning all the data, files and the serum, leaving nothing. That was one of the hardest moments of her life, burning all her work of decades and destroying a chance of winning the Nobel, but the trusted in Charles and, after seeing what he'd shown her, she knew she'd have much to think about.

"Thank you..." Charles murmured in relief at her side, seeing the orange flames lighting their face and burning everything and then, he held her hand again and this time she accepted it, raising her face and gave him a small but beautiful smile, which surprised him, before they went outside.

"It's me who has to thank you, Charles. You saved me." She told him still smiling and squeezing his hand and Charles felt his heart int he way it only happened with her and he nodded.

"You need time, but when you feel you're ready, you can go meet me in the US, and I'll be there waiting to help you, with the x-gene, or whatever it'll be my dear."

"I really need some time to rethink my life." She told him, low, releasing his hand and hugging herself, staring at her arms before raising her head and looking at him and told him softly: " But when I'm ready, I'll go to you."

"Okay."

And then Charles left toward the Blackbird to return to the school and there, he felt again his head hurt as if something was trying to squeeze his brain and he returned to his reality.

**Tbc**


	4. Chapter 4

_I've waited way too long to say_

_Everything you mean to me_

_In case you don't love forever let me tell you now_

_I love you more than you'll ever wrap your head around_

**Ben Platt-In case you don't live forever**

Charles woke up with an explosion of pain in his head and he opened his eyes, sitting quickly while gripping the sides of his head, trying to ease the pain and hearing thousand of voices in his mind, feeling disoriented for a moment.

He felt someone moving beside him and then a light smell of a perfume he knew so well and arms involved him and he saw Moira at his side staring at him in worry.

"Are you okay, love?"

Charles' memories returned and he felt a huge relief for his mind managing to endure so he could see her one more time and he realized he had reached Moira's fourth reality where they'd got married, even if it had been Moira's way to change things, making different choices trying to find the right path and for a moment he started question himself if she really loved him like he loved her with all his heart and soul, one f the huge reasons for him to be there risking his life.

In his reality when they'd been engaged for a brief time and until her last moment before being in a coma he had know she'd feelings and cared for him, but was it love too? Because he'd always avoided reading her mind knowing she hated that and now he was question himself that.

"I am, it's just a headache." He told her with a reassuring smile, seeing her worried.

"I'm gonna bring some tea for you." She started untangling herself from him but Charles wasn't ready to leave her arms so he pulled her gently to him impeding her and he buried his face in her hair, hugging her tight and concertinaing on her heartbeats and he murmured:

"Stay..."

"Okay..." Moira said in surprise and then opened a beautiful smile kissing his lips for a second, surprising him and for a moment he almost forgot that the Charles from that reality had married her so he opened a small smile, tasting her.

She rested against his chest while Charles held her a little tighter and she put her hands over his which were around her waist, feeling the love and safety coming from him the reason that had made her made the choice in that reality of marring him and not just watch him from afar.

Even if things didn't went right and she had to make a different decision in another reality, nothing would take that moment from her, from the.

"What?" Charles raised his face from her hair so he could turn to her, staring at Moira who raised her head too and look at him in confusion and then she saw his fingers on his temple seeming surprise and she parted her lips in shock before trying to leave his arms.

"You're reading my mind... Even after I asking you not to that it?" Moira stood up from the bed, angry before Charles could stop her and grabbed her robe, getting dressed without looking at him with her mind full of thoughts and emotions at what he could have discovered about her. "I can't believe."

"Moira!" Charles tried to reach his wheelchair as fast as he could so he could stop Moira and explain himself to her while his mind seemed to burn for a moment, but then he slipped in the sheet and he fell on the floor.

Moira turned around after hearing what had happened and her eyes widened while her heart seemed to stop in fear and she ran toward him in worry, kneeling in front of the man, who sat against the bed's foot frustrated at himself and his deficiency and he tilted his head back.

"Charles,a re you okay?" She checked his knee and touched it gently, seeing he was okay and then she started at him, resting her hand over his bent knee, seeing him with his eyes closed and asked softly: "Why did you read my mind? And tried to move to quickly at the point of getting hurt?"

Charles sighed and stared at the ceiling for a moment and then he raised his head and look at the woman, his blue eyes frustrated and serious knowing he needed to tell her the truth.

"Moira I'm not the Charles from this reality."

"What?" She stared at him in confusion and let her hand fall from his knee while covering her mouth with the other, out of words. Was him like her? What was happening, had she made another mistake?

"I've came from another reality where we know each other, but we're not married, we were engaged and now I need to save you in all your reincarnations..." He reveled and seeing the woman who had lived so many versions in shock, he grabbed her hand which had fallen and gripped it between his and gently raised toward his lips, kissing her hand and whispering:

"I've came to help you, you're important to me and doesn't matter from which reality you are, if you've lived different things, you're still the same and I love you."

"Charles..." Her heart was beating fast while she stared at his lips still over her hand ans then she look at his blue eyes which now were staring at her with sincerity and she felt a huge relief for having someone to share all this burden with, even if this Charles had came from another reality but still was the same, like he had said.

"I love you too." Moira murmured, resting her forehead against his for a moment and she closed her eyes, feeling his breathing against her face and she raised her hands to his face touching him with her fingertips and she admitted softly: "Like all my reincarnations, doesn't matter the decisions taken, you've always been in my heart."

"Now I know." He admitted with his eyes closed, caressing her hair. "And I regret for reading your mind without permission, I should never have doubted you."

"It's okay."

And then Charles pulled Moira gently to his arms, falling with her over the rug on the floor and he stayed on top of her staring at her flushed face,seeing her green eyes shine and he rested a hand over her heart;

"We'll survive..." He promised her seriously, seeing her nod and then he opened a beautiful smile, his heart beating fast. "But I know we won't love forever so I want to tell you again how much I love you."

Moira was speechless so she grabbed his hands and took to her own temple, letting him read all she was feeling in that moment, hope, relief, love for the telepath and e slipped his hand to her face and he met her lips.

The kiss was slow, but wanting to enjoy that moment while pressing their lips together and Moira involved Charles' neck with her arms, feeling his hand slip to her waist and she parted her lips for his tongue, deepening the kiss.

Slowly Moira helped Charles go to the bed where he adjusted himself against the pillows and Moira sat between is legs, feeling his hands, which were holding her by the waist caress her and she smiled, running a hand through her messy hair before bending forward and kissing him.

Charles took one hand to her nape bringing her to his chest whole the other raised from her waist to inside her robe, caressing the soft skin of her back, exposed by the camisole and he felt her tremble.

Moira smiled in the kiss, feeling her body tremble with his touch and he rested her hands over his shoulders, massaging him before tumbling her head to the side to catch her breath.

Charles then took his hands to the knot of her robe, playing with it with his eyes closed, fighting against his desire because he knew as he wanted to keep going, now wasn't the right time, he didn't know how much longer his mind still could bear the travels.

"You don't know how much I want this, my dear..." He whispered with difficulty and with his eyes closed, while holding the knot and he rested his forehead against hers. "But we need to hurry, we're running out of time to flee from the sentinels before they find us."

"I know..." She nodded with a understanding smile, seeing his blue eyes open and she caressed his face while he brought her to lay beside him, wanting to enjoy the little peace time they still had, staring at her. " You'll have me, here or in your reality."

Charles then placed a kiss on her forehead, running a hand up and down over er arm, caressing her slowly and Moira rested against his chest with a hand there, giving him that feeling of love and comprehension he always felt with her.

"What's the plan?" She murmured after some minutes and she met his eyes with curiosity.

"Evacuate the school today and take everybody to Genosha." He told her decided and she stared at him in surprise because Erik and him had parted in different paths after the telepath had decided to open the school with her, seeing the good side in the humanity and Erik had choose to live somewhere far from them.

"But you and Erik..."

"This is bigger than any of our fights, it involves mutants and their safety, yours." Charles told her seriously while he kept caressing her arm. "I know he see all humans as bad but I don't think all of them are, I want to believe in the good."

"I believe all humans aren't bad too." She admitted because for a whole life she had lived thinking she was a human too, had been married to one and even if he had had his flaws, she had hers too. "There are good and bad people, just like mutants."

"Exactly, my dear. And that's why I 'll get in touch with him now."

"Like you said, we'll survive." Moira agreed confidant and they shared a last kiss, enjoying the contact before they got ready to start preparing everybody for the travel.

**tbc**


	5. Chapter 5

__

_I may cry ruining my makeup_

_Wash away all the things you've taken_

_Ans I don't care if I don't look pretty_

_Big girls cry when they hearts are breaking_

**Sia-Big girls cry**

Charles needed a minute for his head to stop hurting as if it was going to explode after he'd reached Moira's fifth life. That was leaving weaker and exhausted but he'd known where he was getting in when he accepted that mission and he wasn't to give up even if that coasted his life, if it meant he would be able to save Moira and the others.

He sighed in longing, looking at his reflex on the lake in front of him showing his 14 years old version, younger, smiling and with his blue eyes shinning, without a wheelchair but already bald. He smiled at his memories of that time when everything had seemed easier but also, when he'd used to question if he was the only one different in the worlds.

And Moira ten years early then it was suppose to happen was going to find and revel hum her secret, accord to Destiny, trying desperately to find an answer of what to do and, his other version would be devastated at the knowledge he'd failed, changing him then severely.

"I'm not going to let myself be devastated..."

This time he needed to help them two and find a different solution because although Charles' idea in the begin would go right, building a city for only mutants with high technology to keep them safe and help Moira, decades later the Sentinels would find them starting a war that would leave Moira in another coma, before the genocide happen.

And then, thinking in all the knowledge Moira had acquired during her lives he decided to use the idea they had in his reality which had helped them to win. Create barriers to this future city which could camouflage the X gene from the Sentinels.

Moira walked slowly through the park, looking around searching for Charles, her heart beating fast at the nervousness she was feeling while nibbling at her thumbnail. All her alternatives and changes she'd done in her 4 past lives had gone wrong and she was staring to feel scared.

But in the moment she'd reborn, all she could think about was one person. Charles Xavier. And this time shed open her mind to him, make things different because he gave her a feeling of safety, she wanted to see him so she'd ran from home and gone to the US.

Sitting in a bench with a serene expression Moira found Charles and slowly she approached the boy, sitting beside him and he turned to her opening a beautiful smile as if he knew she was there because of him ad the girl shook her head lightly, trying to control herself because many feelings and emotions had invaded her, what they'd lived in the past, the hugs and kisses, that feeling of safety which only came from him, her attempts that had gone wrong, her deaths.

The tears then started to fall while she bent her head down without saying a words and she grabbed his left hand and put his fingers on her temple in a sign he should read her mind and she closed her eyes, waiting nervously.

_Please, help me..._

And Charles took his other hand to his own temple seeing everything that had happen in their lives, listening to her request for help and he felt more and more desperately to help her. Although she was just a 13 years old girl, shorter, her face younger, she'd already gone through so much in her many lives which had ended in different tragedies, he thought while staring at her green eyes and her face, his determination to give her a happy ending growing.

_I'm here for that, my dear. Don't cry._

_You can't know if we're gonna make it so don't ask me to not cry... _She thought angrily, not caring if her face looked a mess, big girls cried too but Charles kept his voice soft, understanding her while keeping his eyes open, staring at her while reading her mind.

_I can't take it anymore..._

_I won't give up and if we stay together we can make it, I promise you. _He told her firmly, his eyes burning in determination for her.

Moira raised her head and stared at him in shock, her tears staining her face with the black mascara and she parted her lips in surprise, raising her hands to wipe her tears, seeing the black spot and knowing she should look terrible, now worrying about that and suddenly her tears of fears became tears of relief.

"You're beautiful. You can never look terrible."

"What?" Moira giggled in surprise for the first time since she had reincarnated and she stared at him, her face softening at that wonderful boy who she knew would become a wonderful man, good and gentle as he'd always been and she wished she could be like him.

"Believe me, you'll turn into a woman with a big heart and incredible mind, already are." The boy then lowered her hands gently, wiping the corner of her eyes where it was smuggled with the mascara and stared at her with a smile. Moira felt her body melt as it always happened and for a moment she could see a future that could go right. "You'll have a happy ending."

"Oh Charles..."

And she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him and Charles, caught off guard took a hand to her back and the other he supported against the bench so they wouldn't fall, his heart beating fast at the way she had surprised him and they two stayed in silence for some time, holding each other while he ran a hand up and down, caressing her back.

When Moira left Charles' arms slowly, she stared at him with a small smile and asked:

"We're gonna have a happy ending?"

"We'll and I know what we're going to do." He promised standing up from the bench and then helping her too and her smile grew, accepting his hand and feeling lighter.

**Tbc**


	6. Chapter 6

_But I need to find an easy way_

_To give in my heart_

_Well I need to find an easy way_

_To live in my mind_

**Somebody-Rhodes**

"We're almost there..." Charles thought out of breath while releasing his head and opening his eyes, looking around. He hadn't make a pause, he had left from her sixth life to her seventh, one of the darkest she'd lived where they hadn't met.

He looked to the side and saw a woman sleeping there, but she wasn't Moira. With his head still hurting he took two fingers to his temple and read her mind seeing they'd met at the bar after his thesis presentation. Nothing serious.

Slowly Charles got up from the bed, dressing his clothes and left the hotel. In that time, according to Destiny, he'd been living in Oxford with plans of opening the Xavier Institute, similar to his but this version of him had never met Moira, who had chosen a different path, darker and now he needed to go find her and stop her from becoming a killer before it was too late to make her listen to him.

Moira had finished her military training but she hadn't had intentions of following this career. No, she had reincarnate now specially to go after the Trask family and kill them, preventing the Sentinels from being created. This time it would be only her with her guns, there would be no Charles to tell her everything would be okay. To see how things had ended had only made her feel angry at the Trask, who had destroyed everything she'd had.

She was outside of the Bolivar Trask mansion, the first she'd kill, watching from behind a tree the moment he'd enter his bedroom. It'd be when she'd kill him in a slow way cutting his neck. She wouldn't be a good girl anymore, she wouldn't let anyone else hurt her or the others.

She brushed away her ponytail from her shoulder and raised her binoculars again to see the window and then finally she saw the man no, monster walking on the corridor and she got up, grabbing her backpack and the equipment she had got , her face cold and eyes burning.

"You're gonna pay for that Trask."

_Don't do that._

Moira dropped her backpack fall at her feet but she didn't turn around, being catch off guard at the sound of that voice which came from behind her and she parted her lips in surprise, eyes widened and heart beating fast. How did he find her? How did he come to where she was if he didn't know her?

_Leave, I don't want to hurt you. _She thought coldly without turning around and ignoring the thousands of questions she had. He wasn't part of her life now so she grabbed her backpack and took another step far from him and closer to the mansion but he pleaded again, this time more serious:

_Please. I don't want to control your mind._

Feeling her body explode in rage and frustration, she dropped her backpack again an turned to him with reflex stronger and quick from her training and she pushed him tot he ground hard and as much as a part of her hated what she was going to do she knew it was necessary and she raised her right fist to let him unconscious and she climbed on top of him ready.

Charles, who still had his back pressed against the ground stop her hand with his reflex, quicker but using his mind to froze her hand in the air while he stared at her serious, his eyes shining and he told her coldly, hating himself for a moment:

"Stop this Moira or I'll have to erase your mind!"

"NO!" She told him louder, hiding the shock at hearing this word and tone from him while she tried to move her hand.

"You're not like that Moira so stop it while you can."

"You don't know me Charles Xavier, but I do know you, so don't tell me what I am or what I should do!" She told him with her eyes burning with fire, trying to release her hand but being immobilized while staring at the blue eyes of the man under her.

He could see in her face all her rage, frustration, but also fear and despair behind her actions and he just wanted to hug her and show her that together they could find another way so he said:

"But I know you Moira Kinross, we were married in one of your lives and now in your seventh you're trying desperately to kill the Trask family and stop then from creating the Sentinels." He told her and at which words said, surprising her, he started to make Moira leave from over his body and they got up and he then started to walk toward her until he was pressing her against the tree. "But there are other ways to stop them."

"There isn't, it's too late."

The woman tried to get away from him by pushing him by the shoulders but even after the training that had made her stronger it was impossible against his mental powers which were impeding her from moving so she stared at his serious and blue eyes and she felt frustrated, closing her eyes and feeling them burn and he murmured staring at her:

"It'll be if I don't stop you."

"How... how can you know all these? And that it'll be too late if you don't stop me?" She asked, fearing his answer and opening her eyes, staring at him, her hands still frozen in the air.

"Because I came from another reality to help you."

"Does it mean that i failed here?" She asked in shock and then she felt the first tears fall, feeling her hope gone and Charles, seeing her frustrated and confuse, let him punch in on the chest, seeing her tears fall while she punched his chest and, even it start ti hurt he endured it until seeing her exhausted and he held her by the wrists and held the woman tight.

"Moira listen to me, my dear, you don't have to do everything alone, I'm here to help you."

And for a moment she let herself be embraced by him and she buried her face on his chest, regretting the way she'd punched him while gripping at the front of his shirt, feeling his arms tighten around her.

"I can't take it anymore."

The same words the other Moira had said, Charles remembered while hugging her and then he kissed her hair, lowering his lips to her ear and he whispered, more gentle:

"That's why I'm here, to help you."

Moira's eyes widened while she raised her face to stare at him, her eyes less aggressive, softer and she asked:

"But how? If the Trask are responsible for the Sentinels, if I stopped them, how did I failed?"

"Because unfortunately in the future other people will have this idea. But it doesn't mean all humans are like that, there are many who will stay by our side." Charles hug her again, his fingers caressing the tip of her ponytail while staring at the starry sky above them and thinking in what he'd told her early. "I'm sorry for threatening you."

"It was my fault..." She admitted, ashamed. "But I don't know what more I can do, who we can stop the Trask and the other after them..."

"We can just erase these plans from their memories."

"But for that you would have to monitor the whole population searching for people who would think in creating the sentinels, you wouldn't endure it." She said staring at him for the first time, worried with him and to their surprise, she raised her hand and touched his temple gently and Charles closed his eyes for a moment with her touch.

Charles then released her slowly and stood up, thinking about what they could do, something that could prevent the Trask and the next without killing them, as much cruel as they were and he turned to Moira, who stood up too and stopped behind him, waiting.

"We can alter the Cerebro to filter this thoughts." He suggested staring at her and then he saw her surprise before she agreed with the idea and she the asked timid after what she'd done, seeing Charles's serene eyes and smile:

"Do you think it's too late?" And Charles denied, taking her hand and joining their fingers, making her smile:

"No."

**tbc**


	7. Chapter 7

_Oh damn these walls_

_In the moment were ten feet tall_

_And how you told me after it all_

_Wed remember tonight for the rest of our lives_

**Birdy-Wings**

_That's it. _Charles thought tiredly but in relief after convincing Moira to give up in going to Erik and now he had reached her ninth life. His mind had endure until there and it just needed to endure a little more until he went to her in Egypt and stop her from waking up En Sabah Nur.

Although his body was from his 19 years old version, his minds was from an older man with the weight of those travels which seemed to leave him weaker and weaker. With the sensation that his minds was in fire he looked ahead seeing the sunny city and found a young woman dressed in a black burka but he didn't need to read her mind to know who she was, he knew Moira's face, younger and desperate with her green eyes determinate while she covered her face and started walking on the outskirts of Cairo and he knew he needed to reach her.

Charles raised two fingers to his temple while supporting himself against the wall of the alley he was at, but before he could contact the woman Charles went in panic, feeling everything go dark and he fell to the ground with the pain in his head so unbearable that for a moment, he couldn't feel a thing.

Moira took a deep breath staring at the rug which covered the trapdoor that led to En Sabah Nur's tomb, the Apocalypse, localization shed got through the military training from her past life.

Her heart was beating fast in fear and anxiety but she had ran out of options now, she'd trying everything so now she was choosing the survival of the fittest, of the mutants, waking up the powerful mutant knowing he could help her.

_I'm sorry Charles. S_he thought biting at her lower lip with her heart heavy, remembering all their moments together in all her lives, knowing he'd be against it and her choice would end with any chance of them being together, but she was running out of time.

She removed the black hood which covered her face, wiping the sweat and she stared at the blue sky and the buildings from afar and then, knowing there was no turning back, she put Charles in the back of her mind and removed the rug, opening the trapdoor and tuning on her flashlight.

-.

Charles opened his eyes screaming, his head seeming it would explode and the sweat slipping from his red face and then he realized he'd passed out in the alley and his scream had gathered curious people in front of the alley, some curious and other people afraid.

_For how long did I black out? _He thought desperately, raising up with difficult and seeing in the mind of one of the curious it was already two pm and he was shocked, he'd blacked out for more than one hour.

Taking a hand to his temple, he froze the people within 2 kilometers using all his strength to buy time and find Moira and Charles started to run, searching for the trapdoor he'd seen in her mind.

When he found it and started to go down the stair, his mind started to fail again and he slipped, falling 5 feet in the stone underground. Feeling his body explode in pain Charles started to get up with difficulty, supporting himself against the walls and he started to walk slow in the dark until he saw a brilliant light ahead where Moira was knelt in front of a tomb, repeating some ancient words in concentration.

"Moira... MOIRA STOP!"

The woman's back became straight, her heart beating fast at the same time she started saying the last words and slowly she started to stand up, turning back and seeing Charles holding himself to a wall with difficult, his face bleeding while he stared at her in despair and her eyes widened, barely believing he was there. But how?

"W-what are you doing here?" She started to take a step toward him but then she stopped, ashamed at what she'd done but now it was too late do undo that and she closed her eyes, lowering her head.

"I know about everything... Your powers, past lives and of you're about to do." He told her more gently now while he tried to approach her, but they still were too far. 8 feet.

Hearing what he'd said Moira raised her head with her green eyes in shock and she started at him, her heart faster and she looked at his handsome face which even hurt still could make her feel safe and loved.

"But how can you know? We haven't even met..." She murmured shaking her head lightly, hugging herself.

"Because when it's about you, I want to know everything because I love you Moira, doesn't matter from which reality you are!" Charles told her passionately staring at Moira's beautiful face and taking more steps, fighting to get to her. 5 feet.

Moira's arms fell at her sides while she absorbed his words, heartbeats incredibly faster and she covered her mouth where a smile started to appear while she saw Charles only two feet from her smiling and reaching out for her.

But the ground started to shake raising the dust between then and Moira closed her eyes again with a sad smile, her hands beside her body and she shook her head in denial.

"I'm sorry Charles, but it's too late..."

"_I love you, my dear."_

"_I love you too Charles, always."_

"_I feel that with you my dear I can do anything."_

"_And you can because together we're stronger."_

"_With your knowledge about the X gene and my abilities why don't we create a Institute for gifted youngsters?"_

"_It'd be like we have many kids to take care of Charles..."_

"_And then we could have some of our own after..."_

"_You're aren't real... But if it's with you, I want."_

"_My name if Moira Kinross, I'm at Oxford too."_

"_It's a pleasure to meet you my dear. I'm Charles Xavier."_

Memories from their shared looks at the bar in Oxford, from their first dates, the fights, kissed, the Church, their wedding, the battles, hugs and kissed invaded their minds, both her memories and his while he stared at each other two feet from each other, separated by the dust.

And while they shared their memories Moira then show him her deaths, his, her pain and how desperate she was to save them and she stared at him with a sad smile, her heart heart heavy while she said:

"I wish we could have a different future where we could stay together but I think it'll never be like that."

And Moira looked at him this time showing him what had led her there, her eyes decided and sad while she shook her head lightly, letting her memories flow:

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm the answers you need to save our specie, my child." En Sabah Nur told in front of her in her dream, standing still and powerful and the girl stared at him in defiance although inside her she was afraid and in doubt and even curious._

"_And why with you it'd be different?" Moira was starting to feel desperate, she'd tried asking Charles for help but it hadn't gone right, somehow killing the Trask too, with Erik... "You might be a mutant, but you're just another man too."_

"_I'm the Apocalypse. Charles Xavier is just a mutant with fool ideas about peace between humans and mutants but I believe in the survival of the fittest."_

"_Charles isn't just a mutant... He aims everybody's well being..." Moira told him crossing her arms with her heart beating fast at hearing Charles' name coming from his mouth, wanting that somehow she could go after him again and it went right but she knew it wouldn't be like that._

_The girl then took a step back at seeing the darker expression in the giant mutant in font of her, who took a step toward her and he pulled her by the arm, bringing against to his chest and Moira got scared for a second with the metal covered hand pressing her against him, while he said:_

"_And see where it went, back to the start again... Be my queen and together we can change the world."_

_Moira felt divided while staring at his blue face, her mind thinking about Charles for a moment but then she saw En Sabah Nur's confidant look, who was holding her firmly and she agreed, putting Charles in the back of her mind and she took a hand to his nape and the mutant bent down, kissing her._

_The kiss was hot and passionate while the metal covered hands squeezed Moira's waist and she brought him closer to her, feeling him part her lips for him._

That images shocked Charles, seeing her kiss the Apocalypse and it felt like his heart was sinking, hearing who desperate she was to change things.

"Don't say that Moira." He pleaded shaking his head too and staring at her shinning eyes, thinking in her with En Sabah Nur, afraid to lose her not only in his reality but to this villain. "We still have time, my dear."

"A...s...t...a..."

Charles took another step toward Moira, interrupting her while one hand supported himself against the wall feeling his knees tremble and the other was in his temple, showing her his memories now.

Memories from his own reality from when they'd first met in the bar, their first kiss, when he'd asked for her hand, the Dear John letter, when they met again, and the many memories they had shared in her other lives showing her how much they cared about each other, that they loved each other and the he lowered his hand, his blue eyes serious finding Moira's.

"I won't give up in helping you as much as you insist, try to hit me of drive me away but I believe that you and I together can change your destiny." And then he closed the distance between them, holding her tightly by the shoulders, feeling the ground tremble again but his eyes didn't leave her even with the dust between them and he asked firmly:

"And you, do you believe in that?"

She frowned, her eyes shinning and she felt her heart lighter while she stared him and then she smiled, some tears falling and she told him with sincerity:

"I do." And she touched his hurt face with her fingertips gently and told him softly: "I feel lighter as if you're going to remember this in some time and smile at everything we went through."

"And we will." He promised her, slipping his hands to her waist and gently he brought her to his chest caressing her from over the burka and she smiled, seeing Charles approach his face to hers and she closed her eyes.

The kiss had been one of the most beautiful of their lives because had shown that after everything they had gotten there and Charles put more pressure against her lips, feeling her hand go to his nape, caressing him.

The tremors started to diminish while Charles' tongue parted her lips, deepening the kiss, feeling their hearts beating faster until slowly they broke the kiss in need of air and Moira rested her forehead against his with her reddened lips in a smile.

"Thank you, for everything."

"Thank you for being in my life." He told her sincerely, staring at her beautiful face and she blushed.

But then Charles felt a headache that had been the most powerful of all and before he could scream, kneel or hold his head he felt his mind be pulled back.

**tbc**


	8. Chapter 8

_I watched my wild youth disappear in front of my eyes_

_Moments of magic and wonder_

_It seems so hard to find_

_Is it ever coming back again, Is it ever coming back again_

_Take me back to the feeling when everything was left to find_

_It comes and goes in waves_

**Dean Lewis-Waves**

Charles opened his eyes, sweat slipping through his forehead which hurt like his whole head too and he stared stared at the metallic ceiling, seeing he wast at Hank's lab with Kitty, Logan and Scott, both staring at him in concern and hope.

"Professor, are you okay?" Hank asked while checking his vital signs in the monitor and Kitty lowered her hands which had been at his temples and she told him with sad eyes:

"I'm sorry but I couldn't keep you there for longer, you stared to scream and it felt like my hands were on fire."

"You did everything you could and I thank you Kitty." And Charles ignored the other requests and he stood up from the bed with difficulty and went to his wheelchair, his body exhausted while he started to go toward Moira's bed seeing black points ahead.

The woman still was with her hands resting over the blanket the way he'd left them, her eyes closed and pale face and for a moment Charles felt panic arise inside of him. Had him failed somehow in one of her lives?

"No, no Moira, why you haven't you woken up yet?"

"We don't know." Scott told him shaking his head. "And when he brought you back Destiny disappeared saying her mission toward Moira was over and now it was up to you."

"To me?" And then Charles knew somehow he needed to enter her mind and bring her back because now all of her past lives had been corrected and she could live a happy life.

Charles then took two fingers from his right hand to his temple and raised his left hand toward Moira's forehead but Kitty screamed, covering her mouth:

"Sir if you do it you'll end up dying, your mind can't take it anymore!

"I know and I now I know it was what Destiny was talking about before." Charles told her with a sad smile, looking at his friends and students for a moment in gratitude before turning back to the woman in coma. "And if it's necessary I'll sacrifice mylself... My destiny and hers had always been intertwined and if now is the moment for them to become parallel, I'm ready to accept that. Thank you for everything."

And before they could stop him Charles touched Moira's forehead closing his eyes and he felt his mind being pulled to somewhere far.

Moira Mactaggert felt like she was floating lying down in the darkness, she only remembered she'd been with Charles and the other X-men and at some point she'd been hit and... that was it.

_Moira..._

The woman opened her eyes and realized she really was floating as if falling slowly and in front of her was Charles without his wheelchair, but he was the Charles she had been with, the one she'd been engaged but broke up through a letter because of her father and then met again and who she loved deeply.

_Charles? _She frowned still confused while seeing him swimming toward her and then he reached out to her. _What happened?_

_We won._ He told her with a smile but his eyes seemed sad, knowing that maybe they wouldn't see each other again but he just couldn't find the courage to tell her that. _Come here._

_We did it... _Opening a beautiful smile which melted Charles' heart, she accepted his hand and Charles pulled her to his arms, holding her tight.

_I was so scare of losing you... _Charles murmured while they floated and he buried his face in her hair, kissing them and he felt Moira's arms involve his neck, her happy tears wetting him.

_I know... But now I'm here with you right? _She murmured softly, raising her face and she touched his temple, caressing him gently. _I love you Charles. I've loved you through all my lives._

_I love you too my dear. You have no idea how big is my love for you. _He told her and carrying her in his arms in bridal style with a beautiful smile, staring at the woman who rested her other hand over his heart and said:

_I know, because it's as bigger as mine._

And she closed her eyes tilting her face up and Charles then lowered his face slowly, kissing her.

Moira's hand was keeping Charles' face against his, feeling the man tightening her in his arms while their lips touches, molding with perfection before parting to deep the kiss.

When

When they broke the kiss, Charles kept Moira in his arms, one hand behind her knees and the other around her back and his lips slipped to her shoulder, distributing kissed on her skin there making her sigh, one of his favorite sounds and he climbed his lips to her face and he murmured:

_Moira... You need to wake up, I don't know how much longer I can keep this mental connection... Come back my dear._

_I will Charles... _She promised with a smile, her eyes shinning. _I love you._

_I love you too._

And they two started to disappear slowly while Charles stared at her with a sad smile, being invaded by all the memories of them together and Moira widened her eyes parting her lips in shock before grabbing his face again which was almost invisible now just like her hands that were touching him and he caressed her hair.

_Charles?_

_I lov- _But both disappeared before he could finish.

Moira's face become less paler, looking healthy again, her hair shinning and chest rising and falling with her breath, which were becoming stronger.

"Charles?" Moira called after opening her eyes and she stared at the metallic ceiling, hearing footsteps and then around her bed were Hank and the others, staring at her in relief and then, worried.

"How are you feeling?" Hank asked, worried, checking her pulse and then he stared at her face.

"I don't know... Fine I think."

"Good, he did it..." Scott murmured.

Moira stared at the ceiling again feeling confused while little by little she started remembering of what had happened. Her re-encounter with Charles, the battle against the Sentinels and then...

Her eyes filled with tears, not knowing if of emotion or sadness, her heart beating fast while many memories started to appear and joining others like a puzzle pieces from her past lives of many moments with Charles, where he'd helped her, saved her from the airplane and staring at her with so much tenderness, the night he'd visited her at the lab and they fought but in the end he'd convinced her to stop her research, the revelation that he knew about her secret followed by a beautiful alternative happy ending, the re encounter at the park where she d cries for the first time in a long time, the night at the Trask house and the meeting at the tomb in Cairo followed by a breathless kiss.

"Do you remember?" Kitty asked gently, seeing her nod still in shock.

"Oh my God..."

And then Moira remembered about their farewell, disappearing and she stood up in a jump, almost falling from the bed while trying to leave it but Hank and Scott helped her.

Moira got free from their arms, her heart in her mouth while she reached Charles' bed, seeing him laying as if asleep where Longan and Hank had put him and she covered her mouth with a hand, kneeling beside him slowly, feeling something cold in her stomach and she called uncertain:

"Charles?"

"I don't think he'll wake up." Logan said, resting his back against the wall, his face unreadable and the lab fell in a heavy silence.

"What do you mean?" She asked slowly, her face pale again and her lips parted while she grabbed Charles' hand, which had been over hers minutes before she'd woken up and she turned to the group, the sounds of her heartbeats almost being heard in the silence there.

"He used all his power to travel through the realities and to wake you up and his mind didn't endure it." Hank explained as calmer as he could while Scott hugged Kitty and the blue mutant put a hand over Moira's shoulder, seeing her shock. "I'm sorry."

Moira felt cold inside while she absorbed Logan and Hank's words. Charles had used what was left of his power to bring her back and now they wouldn't be together, there wouldn't be more reincarnations...

She gripped Charles' hand, staring at his face while her eyes seemed to burn with the first tears falling to her face and over his hand.

"He did it because he couldn't image a world without you." Kitty told her softly, wiping her own tears and staring at the older woman and Moira frowned, her eyes wet while remembering of everything they'd gone through together to get there.

"And I can imagine a world without him."

**tbc**


	9. Chapter 9

_Tonight I want to dance with you_

_I'll reach for your hand and convince you_

_You're not completely alone_

_Tell me what's broken and I'll try to fix it_

_Just don't give up yet_

_This isn't the ending that you deserve_

**Beth Crowley-Reasons**

Moira had asked her friends some time to be alone with Charles and no the woman was laying in the bed with her head over his chest where the heartbeats seemed weaker at each minute and she grabbed the front of his shirt hard staring at his face, now paler with eyes closed and she thought of his blue eyes, always so lovely and making her feel safe and she shut her eyes hard, feeling the tears start to fall again.

_My destiny and and hers had always been intertwined and if now is the moment for them to become parallel, I'm ready to accept that. _Had been Charles' words about them before entering her mind. They wouldn't get their happy ending after all his sacrifice to bring her back and it was so unfair.

_Charles, I love you but I'm not ready to let you go. I... I just can't. _She thought desperately, her eyes still closed while she buried her face on his shirt, smelling his scent. She'd lost him one time after the dear john letter, years ago.

_Moira was sitting at her desk in her bedroom staring at the engagement ring that still was on her finger, knowing soon she'd have to remove it because her father had told her Joe Mactaggert would be here for their engagement diner._

_The young woman held tight the hand which had the ring while looking tot he letter with a photograph they had taken together in the park, showing her in his arms smiling while he was hugging her and whispering 'I love you my dear'._

_She felt her last tear fall over the letter, smudging the ink while she took off the ring, her vision blurry while staring at her calligraphy knowing it would hurt them two but was necessary and then she controlled her tears, pressing her lips together, her heart empty, putting the ring with the letter and she stood up, hearing Joe's voice down stair and she went to the door._

"_Dear Charles, forgive me for writing this letter while you're at this terrible place, but I can't take this anymore, wait until you're __back. No, this isn't true. I won't be able to tell this in your face, I can't marry you, Charles. I'm giving you back our engagement ring back. Don't ask me why, just respect my decision and move on, because I'll do the same. Moira."_

Moving on without him would hurt so much, remembering about all their moments together where he'd came to save her and she'd never see him again, hear him call her _my dear_, see their students grow up in the school, all their future, his, had been erased so he could save hers.

"I won't let you go... It's my time to help you."

And she kissed his lips, staring at his face again before leaving the bed slowly and she said decidedly, her eyes still stained from the tears but serious:

"Destiny I want to talk to you."

In front of her the mutant appeared, her face unreadable from behind the helmet while staring at Moira and the woman took a deep breath saying:

"I know I made mistakes and you don't care about me but if there's a mutant in this world that truly deserves another chance, who traveled through many realities for all of us, it's Charles Xavier." And closing her hands in fists she looked back and stared at Charles' face with love before staring at Destiny again and she pleaded:

"So if there's a way to change his destiny, tell me and I'll do it."

Destiny remained in silence. She really didn't like Moira Mactaggert but she had to admit that the woman had realized her mistakes and changed and that Chrles had helped her see that so she agreed:

"There's a way, if you use all your powers in him to make him resurrect and not reincarnate, you have this ability but only to be used one time. But I have to alert you that doing that you won't reincarnate ever again and I won't know when he'll wake up. It might be today, of in ten years, you might not even be alive until there."

"I don't care, if there's a way to do it just tell me how.\" Moira told her with her voice low and slow, punctuating every word.

"Okay."

And Moira followed Destiny's instructions and the mutant lifted Moira and Charles in the air and Moira hugged him with all her might, closing her eyes and pressing her lips to his hard to use her powers in him, feeling her body shine and hair fly, making him shone too while she felt as if something was leaving her body and entering his.

_Our history isn't over yet, Charles._

Moira kept her lips pressed to Charles', raising a hand to his face and resting it over his skin, wishing it'd go right and she then opened her eyes staring at the telepath whose face seemed less paler and she felt his lips move for a moment over hes.

When it was over Charles was laying on his bed again, still with his eyes closed and Destiny disappeared. Moira fell to her knees beside his bed, exhausted while hearing foot steps from outside the lab knowing that all she could do now was to wait.

**tbc**


	10. Chapter 10

_Just skin and bones, just skin and bones_

_Were scattered in the wind_

_We'll end up where we're supposed to be_

_And it's thanks to you that I am here_

**Amber Run-Thank you**

A month later

Moira stared at the sunny sky above her while walking through the park where she'd met Charles in one of her past lives. Things had been starting to return to normal slowly, mutants and humans little by little were recovering from the battle against the Sentinels and the woman now had been helping Jean Grey and Hank in the Xavier Institute with the new students. It'd been a moth since Charles had entered in a coma but as Destiny had told her, he'd wake up they just didn't know when.

But it wasn't easy to stay at the mansion where every room remembered her about Charles, the corridors where his wheelchair would slide with her beside him, his office where she used to bring him tea, his bedroom that still had his scent, everything so she'd decided to escape the mansion for some hour so she could breath.

"Who said that a boy, a man could change everything..." Moira murmured with a soft smile staring at the bench where they'd been sat a time when she had reveled him her secret before they shared an embrace.

_A person had the power to change everything... _She though touched, remembering of everything they'd gone through and everything he'd done to change her future, managing what had seemed impossible.

The woman closed her eyes, still in front of the bench, feeling the breeze on her face and hair, remembering of that afternoon, the tears and his arms around her, both so young but with so many burdens.

"I just need you to go back Charles..."

And then for a moment she thought she'd heard a voice, both so distant and weak that seemed almost like a dream and she stopped, frowning but there was no sound so the woman started walking again, seeing from afar in the exit of the park the top of an ancient staircase she had seen many times known as the staircase destiny and she smiled at that irony.

They said many couples had met and fallen in love there.

_Moira..._

The woman stopped again feeling everything around her freeze and she raised her hands to her head slowly, closing her eyes for a moment. She hadn't been imagining it, it was Charles' voice in her head ans she called his name in her mind, slow:

_Charles?_

And she opened her eyes hearing his voice stronger now on her mind and she started to run, turning her head to the sides and seeing the people there frozen in time and that was the answer she needed, running again as faster as she could, ignoring that she was out of breath and then she saw the staircase.

When she reached the red bar at the top of the staircase, the woman slowed down, catching her breath and supporting herself against the handrail and then she lifted her face, brushing away her sweat bangs and she stared below, her green eyes widening and heart beating fast.

At the bottom of the staircase was Charles, alive, handsome and smiling calmly at her in his wheelchair, two fingers on his temple and Moira felt her knees buckling for a moment staring at him with a beautiful smile, her lips trembling.

Charles felt refreshed, his mind which burn before now was more relaxed and under control after he'd woken up. It had been as if he'd woken up from a long dream where he'd been with Moira and then, there had been confusion, remembering of their farewell and the darkness before Hank and Jean Grey went to him, smiling at him, seeing the man okay.

"_How did I return?" Charles asked slowly, taking a hand to his face and staring at the ceiling, feeling that his head wasn't hurting anymore, his mind wasn't in flames and something warm and familiar seemed to involve all his body and soul with a scent he knew too and before disappearing slowly and he stared at his former students._

"_Moira bring you back. She used her powers to do it." Jean told him smiling and hugging the professor, who returned the embrace a little confuse. "And you came back."_

And now while eh stared at Moira at the top of the stair with a beautiful smile on her face, hair shining in the sun making it look as if the woman was illuminating everything and the telepath felt whole and happy, ready to live a life beside the woman he'd loved for so long and for so many realities.

Still smiling Charles reached out for her in an invite and told her softly, his heart beating fast for that moment:

"1m sorry for the delay, my dear..."

Moira shook her head, descending the degrees, giggling at his words but her face still looked emotional until she finally stopped in front of him, accepting his hand and her body was hit by an electric discharge at his touch and she murmured:

"Welcome back..."

They rested their forehead together, closing their eyes for a moment and ignoring the people who started to walk again, concentrating only int he other, in their breaths, heartbeats, scent.

Charles took his free hand to Moira's face and caressed her skin before running his tumble over her lips, tracing them and Moira smiled, opening her eyes which shone seeing him caress her and she placed a kiss on his finger.

"I thought I wouldn't go back to you, my dear." He admitted with his voice low and touched while staring at her green eyes, shining just like his, still caressing her pink lips which he'd missed so much. "That our destinies were parallel."

"For a moment I thought it too." Moira confessed looking down for a moment and watching their joined fingers, sign that they had really done that and were together so she opened a beautiful smile, her lips approaching his and she whispered: "But I didn't give up on making you go back to me."

"You're amazing, you know that? Beside being beautiful, smart..." The telepath told her feeling her warm breath against his face and she blushed at his words.

"It was you who traveled through 8 realities with your mind on fire to save me, Charles."

"But I felt what you did." He reveled softly, pulling her gently to his arms and Moira leaned against his chest feeling safe, her arms around his neck and staring at him in surprise, frowning. "Yes, I could feel when you used all your powers to save me."

"And now?" She murmured, staring into his blue eyes thinking about the future now that they were both here and she caressed his nape slowly, making him sigh with her touch.

"We'll go back together." And slowly Charles bent down toward Moira's face, feeling his body on fire at the image of her beautiful smile with her face flushed and she raised her face, parting her lips slowly: "I love you so much Moira Mactaggert."

"And I love you Charles Xavier, my heart."

And their lips met in a passionate kiss, both ignoring some smiles and stared from people in the staircase and Charles lowered his hands to her waist to deepen the kiss, feeling the woman smile before parting her lips for him.

**tbc**


	11. Chapter 11

_Cause every time I see you I don't wanna behave_

_I'm tired of being patient so let's pick up the pace_

_Take me all the way_

_Ain't nobody gonna touch it, touch it, touch it_

**Ariana Grande-Touch it**

Moira was walking backwards, entering Charles' bedroom, one hand holding his and guiding them, both smiling with their hearts beating fast in anxiety and love until they reached the bed where slowly Moira stared to took off her shoes before laying on the bed and opening a sexy smile to Charles, her green eyes darker and shinning, heart beating fast at their moment while she watched him do the same,taking off his jacket.

The telepath felt his mouth go dry, seeing Moira like that after so long and he transferred himself from the wheelchair to the bed, supporting himself on his arms and staying on top of Moira, feeling their bodies fitting so perfectly and he stared at her with passion, watching her hair form a fan around her head on the pillow.

"You're beautiful..." Charles murmured, running a hand over her arm and making her melt and Moira then tilted her head staring at his eyes in a mix of passion and desire, saying:

"I need you..." And she kissed him slowly while her hands ran over his back, feeling his weight over her, making her body catch fire.

The kiss were intense and full of passion after so many years since they had broke off and Charles parted Moira's lips with his tongue finding hers in a long dance, his hand still caressing the soft skin of her arm up and down.

Her hands found his back from underneath his shirt, massaging him before helping him to get rid of his shirt, unbuttoning it and throwing it to the floor and feeling his warm body on hers, her hand running through his shoulders and his chest, feeling his skin and Charles sighed.

Charles then slipped his hands to Moira's waist, inverting their positions and leaving Moira over his legs while slowly his fingers started to open the buttons of te front of her dress, his body and soul calling Moira.

"Charles..." Moira sighed, breaking the kiss to breath and feeling his lips lower to her neck, making her skin flushed and then he lower one strep of her dress, kissing the skin of her shoulder.

The woman closed her hands around his shoulders, her head and body bent down while she felt his lips kissing her shoulder, making her catch fire. Charles helped her to get rid of the dress, revealing her body to him who started to run his hands in her front slowly, feeling every curve she had and Moira titled her face, her body showing everything to him and she smiled, her face flushed from not only the hotness but from his touch and she told him sly:

"Every time I'm with you I can't control myself..."

"You don't need to." He assured her smiling, his blue eyes darkened while his hands molding to her body while he caressed her front, feeling her heartbeats faster and then he lowered his hands to her tights, holding her while the woman bent down to kiss him, her hands supporting her over his chest.

Their hands explored each other slowly and the woman lowered one of them toward his belt and her hand caressed him, provoking the man and Charles held her tights harder, feeling her hand caressing him while he tried to control himself with her touch which made it seem he'd catch fire while their lips pressed together,t he bedroom becoming hot with their breaths and the warmth of their bodies.

Soon their last pieces of clothes fell to the floor and the kiss become more sensual and the woman felt one of his hands slip from her tight in a softly touch but which seemed to make her burn in a good way and she closed her eyes to control her breathing, feeling him while she broke the kiss to part her lips, burning.

Moira opened her eyes staring at Charles, her lips red just like his, her hair messy and their bodies glowing with sweat ans he whispered hoarse and with passion:

"I love you, my dear."

"I love you too Charles, for the rest of our lives.|" She replied touched, resting her forehead against his, their lips almost touching and she told him: "I need your touch..."

"You have it. And only you."

And they became one, their bodies moving together while they kissed, feeling the perfection of that moment, being together as it should have always meant to be.

Some time later Moira was resting over Charles's chest, the sheet covering them, both in a comfortable silence and Moira had one hand joined to his resting over her waist while she felt the telepath caress her hair and he placed a kiss against it, which color he loved so much and he got lost in thoughts about them. About their destinies.

"So quiet..." Moira murmured, staring up and meeting his eyes with a smile, and she took a hand to his face, caressing him. How she loved that man.

"Just thinking that finally our parallel destinies crossed, my dear." He told her softly, smiling at her and then he held her hand, kissing it.

"And we survived Charles.|" She told him confidant, raising to she could bend her face, leaving it closer to his and her eyes softened: "I love you."

"I love you two, Moira." H e told her with love, before they kissed.


End file.
